The Gryffindor Death Eater
by jadexo13
Summary: When Draco becomes a Death Eater, he has no choice but to distance himself from his friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Will they realize what happened to him? Will Draco himself be able to carry the task that has been set out to him by Voldemort himself as a punishment for what his father has done? [Gryffindor!Draco] ANGST. Co-written with Froschlein13. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** As mentionned in the small description above, this an Alternative Universe in which Draco Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor. Co-written with Alexandria, who writes for the role of Hermione Granger. If you want to read any of our other work, take a look at The Potion, and The Affair on my profile.

Thank you all for reading~

* * *

Everything had changed. Draco Malfoy was no longer the cheerful Gryffindor everyone knew. In the past year he had changed dramatically, leaving his friends he had for over four years, and distancing himsef more than he had imagined. The moment Harry had proclaimed that Voldemort was back, Draco didn't want to hear any of it. He didn't want to believe it. He assumed that Harry had seen things in the maze, after all it was common. Krum lost himself in the maze, so Draco had inferred the same happened to Harry.

However, Ron and Hermione also happened to believe Harry, which lead Draco to distance from them as well. They had multiple arguments over the matter, and at the end of the day, Draco wasn't convinced. It was out of sheer fear that he refused to believe any of them. If Voldemort truly was back, it only meant one thing.

His family was in danger.

 _He_ was in danger.

Thus, when he arrived in the summer at the end of his 5th year and met none other than the Dark Lord, he thought he would die on the spot. The man - if you could call him a man - acted as if he had no soul. He killed Muggles and muggleborns as much as Draco had meals in a day. It was sickening to even live along his side, but Draco knew that if he voiced any of his thoughts, his death would be the next.

His father had terribly failed the Dark Lord, and the result of his father's stupidity fell upon his own shoulders. To make sure no harm would come to him or to his mother, Draco had to take on the Dark Mark, something that was excruciatingly painful and horrible. He knew this was punishment, and he also knew he had no other choice.

Hermione had written to him over the summer for Merlin knows what. Draco had not even read the letter. He couldn't. Not anymore. He couldn't be their friends. He couldn't apologize to them, saying that they were all right, and the Dark Lord was back. Because he was, and now Draco was one of his pawn. To write back to Hermione, or even to read her words wold simply ache him. He had to forget her, he had to forget them all.

It wouldn't be that easy. This was the first day of their 6th year, and of course, he was bound to see them all. Ron didn't even look at him when he saw Draco, almost as if they had never been friends. Harry had nodded, but had said no word. They were no longer friends, and they all knew it.

With Hermione, it was harder. He had been closer to her out of the three, because Draco also cared about his studies - unlike Ron and Harry -, thus leading Hermione and Draco to spend even more time together as opposed to the two others. He was closer to her, and she was the hardest one to let go.

But he would do it. For her protection.

* * *

The summer had been hard for Hermione. Not only had she been grieving with Harry and Ron over the loss of Harry's godfather, Sirius, she had also been mourning for losing one of her best friends; Draco Malfoy. The blonde had been even closer to her than perhaps Harry or Ron, simply because she had spent so much time with him. She had written him a plethora of letters, begging and praying for a response, just wanting to know that he was okay...that he was alive. It was no secret who his father was, and though Draco didn't believe in the things that Lucius did, he would still jump through hoops to protect his family.

Her letters had gone unanswered though and she had all but given up hope; resigning herself to the fact that she was just going to have to miss the piece of her heart that the blonde had taken with him. So she had begun her sixth year in a bit of a funk, excited to be back at Hogwarts but not excited to run into the blonde. She was aimlessly wandering along the train now, absorbed in her thoughts when she looked up and saw none other than the man that was on her mind.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply.

Hermione studied him closely, taking in his slightly gaunt figure and his paler than usual complexion. He didn't look well and she knew that the summer holiday had been stressful for him, but she was nonetheless taken aback at his sharp tone whenever he spoke to her. What did she want? To hex him into oblivion for ignoring her if she was honest, but she quickly regained her composure and straightened her shoulders proudly as she looked at the man. "I want you to not speak to me like that, Draco Malfoy. I am not the dirt under your feet and you will not treat me as such," she said firmly, glaring back at him as she tried her best to be intimidating. "You look dreadful," she said bluntly, not really knowing what else to say as she continued to study him closely, looking into his eyes and hoping to see that familiar warmth in them that they had always had whenever he looked at her.

He rolled his eyes at her words. Dreadful, huh? Of course he did. He was a Death Eater, and not by choice. He was forced into a murderer. Hell, his task was to kill Dumbledore. It was ridiculous to think that not even a year ago, he thought he was safe from Voldemort's wrath, and that the wizard wasn't even alive. Alas, that wasn't his life anymore.

"Thank you for the compliment, _Granger_." he snarled, his voice filled with sarcasm. He even used her last name, to show how they weren't close anymore. "Anything else?" his voice spiked. He wasn't sure whether he should be more harsh with her, so she'd leave him alone. What couldn't she understand? He was a danger to her. He was probably her worst nightmare. He cared for her, too much to make her know what truly was going on. Because her knew Hermione. She'd try to help. And there was no way she could help him, unfortunately.

Hermione's face fell slightly at his words and the tone he took with her; he had even used her last name and with such malice in his voice. She swallowed hard and took a step closer to him, her voice a little shaky as she spoke, "Do-Do you really hate me that much?," she asked him softly, "I thought that we were friends. I missed you this summer and you didn't answer my letters, Draco." She didn't want to give up on him, he was her best friend and while Harry and Ron may let the blonde get away so easily she wouldn't. She would win him back over if it were the last thing she did.

Hate her? How could he hate her? If anything, he _loved_ her, but there was no way in hell she'd ever know that. "We were friends. Were. _Past._ You know your grammar well enough, Granger. It's in the past." he said, trying to avoid having to tell her that he hated her. It sounded awful to hear it from her mouth, he certainly wasn't ready himself to say it. "As for your letters, I didn't read them. I didn't have time, nor do I have time now. So was this all?"

"But Draco, I love you. You're my best friend," Hermione said, her voice pleading as she looked over at the handsome blonde. Truth be told, she loved him as more than her friend but that was a secret she'd be keeping to herself. She could feel tears threatening her eyes but she didn't want to cry in front of him, she had before but she didn't want to now.

Love him. Did she say love him? No. He had misheard it. Or perhaps it was a figment of his imagination. Or perhaps it was because he had thought of it himself. But she couldn't possibly have said those words. Or perhaps she did. He sighed in annoyance, knowing that he wouldn't be rid of her as easily as he thought it would be. It did warm his heart, to see that she wouldn't give up. But it made him overly worried.

"Please stop being like this Draco. I was so worried about you. Please don't be nasty to me," she begged quietly.

He took her wrist and then started walking to an empty cabin at the end of the train, pulling down the blinds so no one would see them. He rolled up his sleeve, hoping this would scare her enough. "You really want to be my best friend now?"

Hermione let out a small, fearful yelp as he suddenly grabbed her wrists and began dragging her toward an empty cabin. She had no idea what he was doing but she followed him out of sure curiosity. Once he locked the door and pulled the blinds down she rubbed her wrist where he had grabbed her a little too hard, a frown on her face. "Draco what are you doing? You hurt," she began but was cut off in mid sentence as she looked up and saw the Dark Mark on his left forearm.

Hermione's face visibly paled as she stared down at the symbol of hate that was tattooed against his pale skin. The tears that had threatened her eyes earlier now immediately spilling down onto her cheeks as she looked up at him. "Draco what did you do?," she asked and grabbed his arm, running her hands over the mark and hoping that it wasn't real...that it was all some sort of joke, "You don't believe in this kind of stuff." She looked into his eyes again and nodded her head at his question; she knew logically that he had probably been forced into this by his father so she couldn't really fault him. "I-I told you that I loved you Draco and I meant it. You're my best friend and I know you didn't want this, you're not the kind of person to be a Death Eater. I still want you in my life," she finished very quietly, shying away from him a little as she expected him to yell at her now.

She said it again. Those words that made him act rather irrationally and make him show her the mark. He stared at her for a long moment, anxious of what he was about to do next. Push her away? Call her a mudblood? Tell her the truth, that she was too much in danger if she stayed close to him?

He began by covering the mark with his sleeve, not wanting for her to keep staring at it. "He kills people like you, Hermione!" he fumed. "He's _going_ to make _me_ kill people like _you_. Muggleborns." he precised, not having the heart to say Mudblood. "You can't be friend. You can't be around me. You can't want me in your life, and for Godric's sake, don't say things like you love me again because I don't know if I can keep pushing you away like this."

Hermione frowned as he yelled at her, she had been victim to his anger before and she had never liked it, it always made her feel small.

"Please stop yelling at me Draco," she asked softly, taking her wand out of her robe pocket to silence the room with a spell. She swallowed hard and looked up at him, shaking her head as he spoke, "I'm going to die anyway simply because I'm friends with Harry. I /do/ want you in my life. Get it though that thick skull of yours!," she returned, fruitlessly wiping at the tears on her cheeks as she spoke to him. Hermione's brow furrowed at his comment about being told that she loved him, did he love her too? Is that why he didn't want to hear what she said? "No! I'm not going to stop it. I love you Draco Malfoy! Stop pushing me away!," she yelled at him now, finally finding her voice and backbone. "You don't want to hear it? Too bad. I love you, I love you, I love you!," she yelled at him.

She had to shut up. He had to make her stop. He had to. This was madness. " _Shut up!_ " he gritted his teeth, feeling himself tense. _You can't say that you love me_ , he thought, saying this to himself, knowing that if he said it outloud it would only make her say it all the more. What a stubborn woman she was. He already knew that, but he didn't think it would go to this point. He didn't think he would go to the point where she would yell that she loved him. But, alas, it did. And he had to make it stop.

He thus crashed his lips against hers. Cupping her delicate face into his strong palms he had done it. It was another act of irrationality on his part. What was this going to help? Nothing at all. If anything it was going to make it harder for him to even let her go. But hell, his body had acted on its own, and now, his mind was lost. When he pulled away he was out of breath. He leaned his forehead against hers, sighing. "Shut up.."

Hermione gasped in surprise as Draco suddenly crashed his lips against hers, her knees immediately growing weak so she grabbed his shirt and clung on to him for dear life as she kissed him back eagerly. She whimpered in protest as he finally pulled away from her, out of breath as she looked up into his stormy grey eyes. "Make me," she replied quietly, still clinging on to his shirt while trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. Her best friend had just kissed her because she had told him that she loved him...Merlin what was going on?

 _Damn it, Granger, don't say things like this._..he thought, now realizing his actions put him in an situation he would have a lot of trouble escaping. Did he actually want to? No. But he had to. That was the right thing. The right thing was to let her go. To protect her. To not endanger her with the fact that he was a Death Eater.

But damn it, her lips were too close. He pinned her to the nearest wall, attacking her lips once more in a rougher way to time, in a way he new would leave his own lips bruised. While one of his hands rested on the wall closed to her head, the other moved down to her hips.

Hermione's fingers only tightened their grip on his robes as he pushed her against the cabin wall and kissed her like his life depended on it. She moaned very quietly as he kissed her roughly, her head swimming in ecstasy as she tasted him. Truth be told she had wanted to do this for so long but hadn't know how he would receive it, so she was glad that he had made the first move. She kissed him back eagerly while her hands moved from his robes and ran through his platinum locks, her fingers tangling in his soft hair as her hips rolled forward slightly as he grabbed her hip.

For Draco, it certainly was a surprise. For unknown reasons he had always thought that she liked Ron - honestly despite being his friend he could not understand why -, and had not expected that she liked him, Draco Malfoy. Or rather, loved him. It was a big shock he did not have the time to process, being that he was far too busy bruising her lips with his. Kissing her like it would be the last time, when he knew perfectly that there was no way he'd let this go. Not when he knew how sweet her lips tasted, and how perfect her body felt close to his.

Hermione felt like she was in heaven as she kissed Draco hungrily. She had never felt a better feeling, not even when she had kissed Ron those few times; the red head was just awkward compared to Draco. She let out an annoyed whimper whenever someone knocked at the door, watching his every movement as he pulled away from her while straightening her robes and hair.

They were rudely interrupted by a knock on the door, making Draco pull away in obvious annoyance, a low growl accompanying his movements.

"The cabin is occupied, go away." he hoarsly said, rolling his eyes.

"Draco? Is that you?" a voice then said. Ronald.

Draco rolled his eyes again and moved away from Hermione before he opened the cabin.

"Draco, have you seen-" Ron began, widening his eyes when he saw Hermione was right there. "There you are! We were waiting for you in the prefect cabin!"

"I will be there in a few minutes Ron. Draco and I are having a very important discussion and we would like our privacy. Stop coming to look for me like I'm incapable of taking care of myself," she finished indignantly, moving to stand in front of the blonde and grabbing his hand behind her back so that he wouldn't go anywhere.

Draco snorted at Hermione's words, or rather, he snorted at Ron's expression to them. Ronald recoiled and stared at her as if she had grown a second head, as he remained silent, leaving Draco plenty of time to leave a snarky comment.

"You heard her, Weasley." he said with a knowing smirk. "We are having an _important_ discussion, which doesn't include you."

Ronald glared at him as he narrowed his eyes. "Since when are you calling Weas-" he began, but then shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, _Malfoy._ " he snarled. "I'll see you later then, Hermione." he said before he finally left, making Draco snicker all the more.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as Ron tucked tail and left, turning around and shutting the door behind herself and locking it again.

"Don't be cruel to him, Draco Malfoy. If you don't want to be his friend just don't talk to him," she admonished, frowning at the blonde and smacking him on the arm. She let go of his hand and looked up into his eyes, studying them carefully for a moment, "And wipe that smirk off of your lips, it's not very becoming."

Draco snickered. "I was cruel? You were cruel." he snorted. "Asking him to stop looking for you...Ouch, his feelings must be very, very hurt." he spoke of it as if he enjoyed it. He didn't, because clearly the red head had been his friend before. But he needed them all to stay away from him. That hadn't worked so weel with Hermione now had it?

"I told him that because it's the truth. Anytime I am not right up under him he feels the need to come and find me, and it was always worse whenever he thought that I was with you," Hermione replied, beginning to become a bit annoyed with the blonde now. "Will you stop putting on airs in front of me, Draco? I don't like this new you," she admitted, realizing the irony of her statement since she had just been snogging him like he was her source of oxygen.

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't like the new me?" he repeated her words, accompanied with a snicker. "Well that's too bad, because this who I've become, Hermione." he added in a bitter tone. He had no choice.

Draco had always been the one to use sarcasm more often than not, but he wasn't usually plain rude. However, he had started to build himself a shell over the past summer, knowing that he couldn't let his emotions on display now that he was a Death Eater. "Didn't you just tell me that you _love_ me?"

Hermione's face turned crimson at his comments; she couldn't believe he was being this way right now. She had liked him much better while he was kissing her. "Yes I did, Draco. I do love you and if the way that you kissed me after I said it is any indication, I'd say that you love me too. Stop being a prat to me," she said firmly, glaring at him and moving so that they were only a few inches apart.

"Aren't you the Miss-Know-It-All." he replied, narrowing his eyes.

Of course he loved her. And that was the problem. He couldn't. Not when he was a Death Eater, an now when she was a Muggleborn. It just...didn't make any sense.

Fair, he wasn't the normal Death Eater - he was Gryffindor after all -, but he was certain that many other Death Eaters had become so being forced, or while trying to protect their family. And that? Included sacrifices. One being that he could _not_ be with Hermione.

He damned himself for even kissing her. How could he even explain his actions other than saying the truth? "You don't love me, Hermione. You love your best friend. You love Draco Malfoy, the Gryffindor who always had your back. This isn't who I am anymore. I'm a Death Eater, a monster."

"I do love you, you prat," Hermione practically growled at him, pushing him back against the cabin wall and using her petite body to try her best to pin him to it while she talked to him. "This is not who you are and I know that. I know that you were probably forced to do this and while I hate that you had to do it I still love you," she said fiercely. "Now, when you kissed me, it was the old Draco who kissed me. And when I'm with you, that's who I want you to be. If you really cared about me you wouldn't talk to me like this. Where is my best friend who used to hold me in the Gryffindor common room whenever I was cold?," she asked him.

He wanted to laugh. It was rather adorable how she pinned him to the wall, and he let her, simply because it was rather amusing to watch. Did she think she could pin him to the wall? Really? He was far stronger than he was, physically that is (Mentally, we all knew she was more clever than he was), and he was much, much taller.

He let her finish before he made her turn around, pinning her to the wall, taking both of her hands and pinning them to each side of her head, before he tilted his head.

"Can't you see? I can't be him anymore. I can't pretend to be him. I can't pretend to go on like nothing happened, when everytime I roll up my sleeve I will see this disgusting mark. So either you take me as I am now, or you walk away." he paused.

"What's it going to be, Hermione?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Warning,** mature content ahead.

Enjoy~ ;)

* * *

Hermione gasped as he spun her around and pinned her to the wall; despite the circumstances she couldn't help but find his strength attractive, she always had. She swallowed hard as he spoke, looking up into his eyes. She knew that he was serious and she wanted him in her life more than anything.

"Will you please at least be tender with me whenever we're alone?," she asked softly, hoping that he would compromise with her, "You can be a prat to everyone else but when it's just the two of us I'd like to have my sweet Draco back. I want you," she finished quietly, intentionally pressing her body forward into his.

He snickered. "You want me to be _tender_?" he echoed her words. "When you seem to particularly like it when _I pin you to a wall_ and kiss you like there's no tomorrow? Honestly, at this very moment, Hermione, you don't make any sense." he admitted, before shaking his head. Sweet Draco, huh?

Even before the Dark Mark, Draco didn't even know if he could call himself 'sweet'. But he always had a soft spot for Hermione, that was certain. He treated her differently than others, even before he became a Death Eater. Still. A part of him didn't want to be sweet, or tender, or anything else. Because he knew he would come to like it too much, and…He couldn't. He had to complete the task the Dark Lord gave him. His life and his family's depended on it. As much as it was tempting to finally be with Hermione…He couldn't risk his life, much less her own.

Hermione huffed softly, a bit embarrassed that he had called her out. "You're right. I do quite like it whenever you're a bit rough and forceful with me. Your strength is very attractive. I just...You've never been this sarcastic and condescending to me before and I don't like it," she admitted, her eyes dropping to his lips for a moment before she looked back into his eyes. "I'll get on my knees and beg if I have to, Draco," she added quietly.

It appeared that she had a talent to make him forget to think rationality. Perhaps it was the fact that he was fighting so hard not to be with her that made him want to be with her even more. To kiss her, to pin her to the wall, to take her like there was no tomorrow. Hell, he had always been attracted to Hermione, always buried his emotions for her deep, deep down, and perhaps it was the fact that he did just that, that made him want her even more, to the point where he couldn't fully control himself anymore.

One of his hands let go of her wrist to lift up her chin. A smirk curved his lips. Oh, that was too easy. "You'll get on your knees, huh?" he spoke with a cheeky tone, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes. "Now that is very tempting, but no need. With our luck, Ronald will be back asking where you are." he said, rolling his eyes.

"You know that I'm not going to listen to you, right? And please, Ron won't be back. So even if I _had_ wanted to do that for you we wouldn't have to worry." She leaned her cheek into his hand and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying his gentle touch.

"Who would have known you were that cheeky..." he replied with a saucy smile, before his look darkened. He couldn't let his second head dictate what would happen. It was too dangerous for Hermione.

With much reluctance, he thus tried pushing her away again. "You should stay away from me, Hermione, you know that? You can't be seen around me. People can't _know_ , about us. If You-Know-Who learns about this?" he stopped right there, hoping this would never happen.

"I want to be with you Draco. If nothing else as friends though after that kiss I don't know if we can be that anymore. Please let me love you, Draco. We can hide whatever we are from people," she bargained. Hermione moved her now free hand and cupped his cheek as well, running her thumb over his cheekbone while she gazed into his eyes.

"Remind me again why we waited until I had to be a Death Eater to start this? No, no, we can't be friends." he made sure that was clear. In fact, they couldn't be _anything_ , for her own safety, but Draco simply couldn't resist. Plus, the forbidden fruit tasted so sweet, didn't it? "Fine. We hide. I'll be yours, and you're mine. If I see anyone even trying to touch you..."

"What happens if someone touches me? You know that Ronald has a thing for me you know," Hermione murmured as she continued to stroke his cheek. "And Draco Malfoy, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?," she asked with a grin, teasingly leaning up and pecking him on the lips.

"I'm a Death Eater. You should bloody well know what happens to anyone who touches you." he teased. He wouldn't do a thing, except perhaps scare the hell out of that person. He grumbled at her next words, rolling his eyes. He smirked when she grinned, kissing her back. "Why, Hermione Granger, are you saying yes?" he spoke, pushing all the negative thoughts at the back of his mind. There was no question, he would not be able to resist her.

Hermione grinned as she felt him kiss her back, already becoming addicted to the way he kissed. "I believe that I am, Draco Malfoy. Though admittedly I thought that this moment would never happen. I think that you should kiss me again like you did earlier. To seal the deal, of course," she added with an even larger grin.

He raised an eyebrow at her words, the smirk still playing on his lips before he crashed his lips on hers once more, moving his leg in between hers so she'd stay in place. His hands rested on her hips, his thumbs stroking her sides as he kissed her.

Hermione couldn't help herself as she let out a moan whenever he kissed her. She loosely draped her arms around his neck and kissed him back eagerly, her hips rolling forward slightly as he began to stroke her sides. He was so good at this and Hermione could hardly believe that any of this was happening...that she was now dating her best friend who had been made to become a Death Eater.

He continued kissing her until he trailed hot kisses down from her lips to her neck. Her soft skin felt like heaven under his moistened lips, his hands moving up and down her sides. ''Do you have to go now for your prefect duties, or..?'' he whispered against her skin, carrying on with his ministrations.

Hermione hissed softly in pleasure as he trailed hot kisses down her jawline and neck. She loved this, loved him and couldn't for the life of her think of why they hadn't done this sooner; they had had ample opportunity with how often they were alone together. At his question, she shook her head no and slipped her hands up under the hem of his shirt, "Ron can handle those. We're still having an important discussion," she murmured, gasping as she felt the hard, toned muscles of his chest and abdomen.

He snorted before he grinned wickedly, his head still burried in the crook of her neck where he had started to suck and bite, leaving his mark on her. Draco was one to be very possessive, and she would know that since the very beginning. He was unsure about why he had not done anything of the sort with her before, after all those feelings for her had stem a while back. It _was_ the fact that he had distanced himself from her that made them both realize how they cared for each other, and not just in a friendship kind of way.

" _Very_ important discussion." he mumbled against her skin, leaving yet other bitemarks on her neck as his own hands slipped under her shirt, much like she had done for him.

Hermione moaned his name very quietly as he began to suck and bite at her neck, her knees growing a little weak as he marked his territory. "Oh Draco," she murmured, letting out an audible gasp whenever she felt his hands move up her shirt. She had never been with a man and allowed him to touch her like that; she had kissed before, sure. Victor Krum had been her first kiss as a matter of fact, but she had never gone any further than that. "What-What are you doing?," she asked him softly, craning her neck a bit as she began to unbutton his shirt slowly, just wanting to see the body that she had lusted after for years.

He pulled away from her to look into her eyes after she asked what he was doing, after all it was rather obvious, and if she asked, it was probably because she wanted to stop. Or well, this was what he thought. "Do you want to stop?" he thus asked.

Hermione struggled to catch her breath as she looked up into his stormy grey eyes, swallowing hard as he asked if she wanted to stop. "I-Just go slow," she said after a moment, "I've never done anything other than kiss before," she admitted, a blush creeping up her cheeks. He was far more experienced than she was and she hoped that her innocence wouldn't be a turnoff for him; she'd be devastated if he rejected her in such a way. She bit hard on her bottom lip and finished unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it down off of his shoulders and letting out a soft gasp as she finally saw him shirtless after all of these years; Merlin he was beautiful, so fit and his body was so toned from playing Quidditch. Suddenly she was very thankful for the sport.

She was a virgin. Of course she was, how could he have forgotten that very important detail? He wasn't, simply because he had been too mad to see her go with Krum to the damn Yule Ball. He had gotten drunk that night and hooked up with one of the girls from Beauxbatons, and it had been damn awful. He had somewhat thought she had done the same with Krum, but he was thankful to hear that she didn't. It made him want less to punch the guy in the face now.

"Hermione." he mouthed, as he watched her pushing his shirt off his shoulders. "We don't have to do this _here_."

"I just want to see what you look like," she said absentmindedly as she ran her fingers over his muscles, her knees growing weak again as she touched his body.

Hermione looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but crack a smile, "Why were you going to make my first time romantic, my Dragon?," she asked him cheekily, using the nickname she had for him whenever she wanted something; it was just what his name meant in latin but she was the only one that called him that and he seemed to have a particular weakness for it. "You can see me naked too if you want," she added with a blush, chewing nervously at her bottom lip.

His eyes trailed her every movement, before a smirk curved his lips. "You ought to have a first time better than a quick shag in a cabin of the Hogwarts Express." he admitted before tilting his head to the side. His hands were still resting on her stomach, his thumbs slowly carressing her skin. He grinned at her next words. "Oh, if I see you naked I'm not going to be able to stop myself."

"You wouldn't be able to stop? Why not?," she asked quizzically, furrowing her brows as she looked up at him.

Hermione absolutely loved the way his thumbs felt as they rubbed the smooth skin of her stomach, his touch sending a million volts of electricity through her body. "How are you going to know if you're attracted to me if you don't see me before?," she asked him as she ran her hands over his firm chest, her eyebrow raising slightly as she felt the firm muscle flex under his touch.

"Hermione.." he began in a low, husky tone. "I don't need to see you naked to know how bloody hot you are under your robes." he replied, pushing his hips forward to hers to already show his erection. "I think this can tell you I'm attracted to you."

Hermione let out a loud gasp followed by a soft moan, biting hard on her bottom lip as she felt his erection brush against her most sensitive parts.

"Me-Merlin, Dragon...you're, you're so big," she whispered with a blush, her mouth going dry as she spoke to him. She had never had anyone make her feel this way before and Ron often made her feel unattractive due to his comments about her. "You're the only one who has ever told me that I was hot. Ron always says that I'm too much of a prude for anyone to think I'm attractive," she whispered softly.

He felt the more they talked about it, the harder it was for him to simply stand there, his manhood pressed against her this way. The urge to rip her clothes away was tempting, very tempting. "Ha. Ron is an idiot. Besides, I don't think you're that much of a prude. I'm half naked and you still have all of your clothes." he pointed out with a knowing smirk. "I'd ravish you, Hermione, right here, right now, so you need to stop tempting me."

Hermione blushed a deep crimson at his words, averting her gaze away from his since she suddenly felt a bit shy; which is something she never felt around Draco. She wanted him though, wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone or anything. After a moment, she leaned in and kissed his chest softly, swallowing hard as she pressed her lips against his skin; secretly she just wanted to see just how far she could push him, since she quite liked it whenever he got rough and demanding with her.

"I'm not doing anything to tempt you," she whispered up to him.

"You're _existing_ , that's enough to tempt me." he replied in a husky tone, looking down at her as she kissed his chest.

Her kisses were burning him, but it was a good burn. Never had he felt so aware of his body and how he felt. His erection was straining, and oh, how perfect would it be to free it and ravish her right against that wall, but he knew he wanted her first time to be different. In a bed, preferably. Where he could slowly cherish her, and make her see stars. Then, later, it'd be appropriate to take her roughly, at any place, at any moment.

"Oh don't be foolish Draco. No one feels that strongly about anyone else," Hermione said with a laugh, as she continued to kiss up his chest, making her way to his neck so that she could mark him just as he had done her. She rolled her hips inadvertently against his erection, moaning as her sex brushed against his again; he was intoxicating and she had never thought about giving anyone her virginity before until now. "What are you going to do while we're in classes and in the hallways then? While you can't touch me?," she asked curiously before biting hard down on his neck.

"You're a vixen, you know this right?" he spoke, a low groan escaping his lips the moment she moved against his erection.

It was teasing to an unbearable level. His eyes were darkening with lust, unsure to which length she would go to until he couldn't control himself anymore. "I'm going to think of the moment you aren't in class and in the hallways anymore. Besides, Hermione, so many hallways are deserted at so many times of the day, I will have no shame in taking you against a wall of the castle."

Hermione looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes as he answered her question, it taking her a moment to find her voice again, "You would do no such thing. Someone could hear us in a hallway!," she protested before biting his neck again.

He groaned the moment she stroke his crotch, making him close his eyes momentarily. "Silencing spells exist for a reason, Hermione. No one would hear your sweet moans but me, I can assure you." he said, being possessive of even those.

She was unbelievably aroused and she wanted to do nothing more than let him have her right here and now, but she knew that he'd want to make her first time special for her even if he wouldn't exactly admit it. Very slowly, Hermione reached down and placed her palm against the obvious bulge in his trousers, gasping softly as she felt how hard he was, "Dra-Draco, what's gotten into you?," she asked him, a deep blush covering her cheeks.

What has gotten into him, she asked? The answer was obvious. "You, Hermione." he replied hoarsely. "You have gotten into me." he said before he captured her lips with his, kissing her with hunger. "You're under my skin..." he mumbled against her lips, devouring them.

Hermione whimpered against his lips, the intensity of the kiss throwing her for a loop momentarily. She moved her hands from his crotch and instead brought them up into his hair where they tangled again. She fully pressed her body against his as she kissed him back hungrily, never realizing how much she had needed him until he had threatened to leave. "I want you, Draco. When can we have my first time?," she asked softly, mumbling her words against his lips as she pulled gently at his hair.

Draco slowly moved his hands from her stomach down to her skirt, before he skillfully lifted it up to reveal her silky legs. "Soon, love." he replied, before his fingers slipped in her knickers, meeting her sex.

It wasn't because he wasn't going to take her at this very moment that he wouldn't pleasure her in another way. He was confident his hands, and his mouth, were more than skilled to do so.

He started massaging her clit with his thumb, moving in circles ever so slowly, in an attempt to tease her as she did for him.

Hermione let out a loud gasp and tightened her grip in his hair as he began rubbing at her clit, her mouth hanging open slightly as she looked into his eyes. She had never been touched this way, not by anyone other than herself...once. She whimpered needily and rolled her hips into his hand as he touched her, "Draco," she moaned breathily as her eyes fluttered shut, "Oh my, that feels so good. You're so good with your hands, please don't stop," she pleaded with him. She hadn't imagined that she would so quickly get this intimate with him if they were ever going to be together, but truth was? She was too aroused, and she needed him. Needed to be this intimate with him, after the months she had been away from him.

He smirked. Oh, those words sure sounded perfect. "You like that, don't you?" he replied in a deep tone, before he started rubbing his thumb on her clit in a faster motion. He pulled his thumb away only for a short moment, bringing it to his mouth to ick it before he carried on with his ministrations, wanting more moans to escape from her sweet, sweet lips.

"Oh God yes, it feels so good, Dragon," she replied, her back arching off of the wall in an effort to get his thumb to apply more pressure to her most sensitive parts.

Hermione groaned his name softly, her hands leaving his hair and beginning to run over the muscles in his chest and arms as he pleased her. "Please-Please cast another silencing spell. It was broken whenever Ron came knocking, and you wouldn't want anything to hear my moans would you? They belong to you, right?," she asked breathlessly, a needy whimper escaping her lips.

At her words he took his wand from his pocket, Draco immediately casting a silencing spell around them before all of his attention was shifted back to his girlfriend. He looped his arms around her, then carried her to the seat in the cabin. He then dropped to his knees, lifting up her skirt before he pulled down her knikers to her ankles.

"Mhm. They belong to me." he said before he started pleasuring her against with his thumb. He then burried his head in between her legs which he pushed open, before licking her slit.

"Oh my God," Hermione practically yelled as he licked up the length of her slit while his thumb continued to rub at her clit in firm circles. She moaned and watched him as his head moved in between her legs and she felt the most pleasure that she had ever felt in her entire life. "Please don't stop," she whimpered, reaching down and running her fingers through his hair while her hips rolled against his tongue.

Shit. Her words and her sounds were making him loose it. She was unbelievingly hot as she rolled her hips against his tongue, basically asking for more. And more, he would give her. Draco never cared about pleasuring others, it was only him, but with Hermione, things were different. Things were always different with Hermione. He started moving his tongue faster, tasting her fully before he removed his hand, the tip of his tongue finding her clit soon enough. He circled around it before he gently nibbled at it, teasing her clit before savagely eating her out again.

Hermione's breathing grew shaky as Draco pleased her expertly with his mouth, reaching down and beginning to rub at her clit as he ate her pussy. She couldn't believe how good he was at this and she had a vague thought that she wished she had been allowing him to do this before now; it had been brought up of course in the past, but they were just supposed to be friends back then. "I want you to fuck me...make love to me, Draco," she moaned out, her cheeks flushing a little as she swore.

He was agreeably surprised by her choice of words, the blonde raising an eyebrow as he looked up at her. "Very impatient vixen you are." he said with a knowing smirk, before he stood straight.

He started undoing his belt, his silver eyes staring at her with both hunger and lust. "I was thinking about waiting, but since you so eagerly ask me...I must oblige." he licked his lips before he pulled down his pants with his underwear, revealing his long, thick erection. "You have a choice, Hermione. Either you turn around and you let me take you, or you let out the naughty vixen in you and you ride me."

Hermione's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as he revealed his length to her for the first time. Merlin he was large and appeared to be almost impossibly hard. She was honestly terrified but she knew that she wanted him to be her first and she wanted and desired him more than anything.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him, thinking over his words, "I-I want to ride you. Will you help me?," she asked him politely.

It was the best choice at this very moment, being that this way, she could easily control the way she moved on top of him and go at her ease. Of course, Draco knew that at first he'd have to be gentle, but if he was the one controlling the speed, he feared that he'd go far more rougher than what she needed right now. He began by unbuttoning her shirt, throwing it away the moment he was done with it. If they were going to do it, he wanted her completely naked so he could see her wonderful breast bounce when she'd move atop of him.

When he unhooked her bra and got rid of it to release her breasts he cursed, seeing how perfect they were. "Oh yes, I will help you." he huskily said before he positioned himself on the bench in the cabin, laying on his back. "Get rid of the skirt." he then ordered, as he started stroking his length.

Hermione blushed as she hurriedly undid her shirt, biting her bottom lip whenever he cursed as he saw her breasts, silently hoping that it was a good thing. She liked how demanding he was being with her but she had hoped that he would be a bit more sweet and romantic with her.

She stood up before him, her eyes never leaving his as she slowly unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor before walking over to him and straddling his waist, her hands shaking nervously as she looked down at him.

His eyes skimmed down her body, which ultimately lead him to notice her hands and how she was shaking. He moved forward slightly, extending his hand to her cheek before kissing her. "Hey. We can take it slow." he said before he trailed kisses to her neck again."I apologize if I'm a bit...Forceful. I can't help it, you're so beautiful and sexy..." he whispered against her skin before his hand skimmed down her stomach and ultimately to her clit, his thumb massaging it softly again, to relax and pleasure her.

Hermione let out a quiet moan, her body almost immediately relaxing at his pleasing touch. "I know you want me, I want you too just as badly. Just be gentle with me Draco. I love you," Hermione mumbled. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she reached down and grabbed his length and guided it very slowly into her entrance before sitting down on it.

She let out a small whimper of pain as her sex adjusted to his girth and she bit her lip hard as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." he replied, before he groaned the moment he felt her tight, inner walls. "...You're so tight..." he said as he moved his hands to her hips, tempted to thrust his hips against hers. "You can go at your pace, Hermione." He used all the self control he had inside of him, the blonde leaned back against the bench.

Hermione shivered as he repeated those three words back to her; they sounded like music to her ears. She whined a little as she sat still, giving herself a moment to get adjusted to him being inside of her. Very slowly she started rocking her hips on top of him, bracing her hands against his chest as she moved, a slow moan dragging itself from between her lips. "How am I doing?," she asked after a moment, needing his approval.

He couldn't help but grin. It was adorable, even then, to see how she needed to know that she was good. She was Hermione, after all. "You're doing great, Hermione." he replied honestly, his words accompanied with a groan. Even if she was moving slowly, he could feel the almost of friction it was giving him. He was rather big, and she was rather thight, already telling him that the pleasure he'd have from her would be unbelievable.

All Hermione needed was his approval before she started moving a bit faster on top of him, sitting upright as she rocked so that her breasts bounced up and down freely. She reached down and began to rub at her clit while she rode him, a loud moan causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy. "You feel so good, Dragon," she moaned out, his girth giving her the best pleasure possible.

His eyes followed her every movement, finding it incredibly hot to see her pleasuring herself as she rode him, sending even more pulses of pleasure to his hard length. He groaned when the pace increased even more, his hand reaching to grab her breasts bouncing. It was such a sight to see, Draco couldn't even truly believe it was happening. It was too good to be true. _She_ was too good to be true. "Fuck, Hermione." he cursed his eyes rolling buck in pleasure. "Keep doing that...Just like that."

Hermione moaned his name loudly, whining in pleasure as he grabbed at her breasts. Never had she imagined that having sex could feel this good...this pleasurable. She continued to move on top of him, still rubbing at her clit as her hips bucked against him. "Please get rough with me," she asked him, her voice breathy.

He grinned. "Gladly." he responded, his words accompanied by a violent thrust of his hips into hers, his whole length thus penetrating her sex. He groaned as he felt his whole erection inside of her petite body, hitting the halt of her inside when he did so. "Mm, that's more like it." he said to himself as he kept thrusting into her, rolling his hips in rythym with hers, the sounds of their hips clashing with one another filling the room. "You like touching yourself while you ride me, hm, Hermione?" he spoke, his words accompanied by a groan. "If you knew just how hot you look, riding me like this, with your breasts bouncing...Hm." he spoke, giving a rough, brutal thrust against her hips.

Hermione practically screamed in pleasure as he began to roughly move his hips inside of her; crying out when she felt his whole length inside of her petite body. Merlin she hoped he'd want to be intimate with her again because she was thoroughly enjoying this. Her back arched in pleasure as he moved against her, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm with one another. "You make me feel so good, Draco," told him breathlessly, looking down into his eyes so that she could see the lust in his eyes.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her up and down his length as he kept driving into her at a faster speed, low groans escaping his lips. He always wanted harder, faster, but he knew this would happen soon enough. His mind could not stop himself from all the different ways he could take Hermione for the future times they'd be able to shag. "Fuck-" he cursed against, feeling like he was close to his release. "Hermione, you're so perfect." he groaned, all of his senses breaking havoc inside of him the moment he released his seed into her.

Hermione leaned down and dug her fingernails into his chest as she felt him orgasm inside of her, a strangled gasp coming from her lips as she suddenly felt a wave of warmth rush through her own body, and before she knew what was happening she had orgasmed herself; her hips bucking against his as her back arched. "Oh Draco...Oh my God," she breathed, her voice coming out as a needy whine while she rode her orgasm out, collapsing onto his chest whenever she was done. "That was fantastic," she muttered as she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

He smirked. "Mhm. That, it was." he said before he cupped her face, kissing her gently. He then picked out his wand in order to cast a spell that would prevent Hermione from getting pregnant, before his attention shifted back to her. "A very important discussion we'll have to repeat often, Merlin knows that." he teased, a mischievous glint appearing in his silver eyes.

She leaned her head up slightly and kissed him again, feeling more relaxed and blissful than she ever had in her life. "You want to be with me again?," she asked softly once she had broken the kiss; feeling slightly incredulous that someone of Draco's caliber would want to be with her more than once.

He raised an eyebrow. "What is that question even?" he said, obviously confused. "I'm not done with you, Hermione. This was only an _amuse-bouche_ , for what I'll do to you." he snickered, wiggling his eyebrows. "I let you take control this time, but...You have yet to see what I can do."


End file.
